Footprints to Pawprints
by Pr1nc3ss0fR3b0rn
Summary: "Evening will shield the flax fields from the pest, but will the fruit of the field's harvest rot in the moonlight?"
1. Naomi's Pain

**No offence to people who have physiological seizures ****J it is in the mindset of Naomi not me….**

**R&R**

(Naomi's Pain: )

(Naomi)

(flashback):

Naomi sat on the patient table in the doctors office: waiting, hoping, wishing for a miracle. This was her last chance to prove herself. She had been dealing with her sickness for almost seven months now. The fourteen year old girl had to leave her all friend and teachers at school in the middle of the second semester. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye.

It all happened so quickly. All the ER doctors she had seen said they were seizures and it sounded right. Seizures? There was only one problem: no family history of epilepsy. That in itself made it almost impossible for any neurologists to write it off as epilepsy and made it a hell of a lot harder to convince them they were real seizures. This doctor had been trying to convince her from day one that they were 'psychological' seizures. Which Naomi had believed was his way of saying that she was crazy, even though he stressed to her that they were 'real.'

She rubbed the plastic sanitary paper that she was sitting on thinking about the pain she had endured. She shuttered. It was too overwhelming. She was. She knew the doctor was just dragging her on hoping that whatever it was would go away. Why else would he not answer the phone when her mom called? He had never done that before. She knew this because she had been seeing him for seven years, almost eight, now. She had always had migraines and now this. In the back of her head, she always knew that her migraines would result in a further illness.

The reason that she was in his office today was because she had done a EGG. In actuality, it was her third but you know what they say. Third time is a charm. There was a knock on the door. She knew that it was him, her doctor, Dr. Rawond. Dr. Rawond came inside the room with her chart in his hand. _Wow, it's big_, she thought looking at the chart and it was. The chart was filled with all the problems she has faced in the last seven years of her life.

The doctor sat down and opened the chart as Naomi silently prayed to herself, praying for this nightmare to be over. "Ms. John, the results of your EEG have come back normal," he said coldly and it cut through her like a knife. She zoned out as he explained about more thing that she didn't care about and when he was done he quietly step out the room. After he step out, as if on cue, a rush of emotion overwhelmed her. _What will I do now? What about school next year? What will I tell people? Will they even care? Will this ever stop? _She didn't know and that is what scared her.

(flashback end)


	2. Remembering Moonpool

**first fanfic so be kind anyway R&R**

* * *

Remember Moonpool: 

(noon)

(Nimblewing)

* * *

Nimblewing woke up, startled. He hadn't shared dreams with StarClan for many moons now. _What was wrong? Was StarClan angry with something or had he done something to upset them? Maybe he should go to moonpool? _These thoughts ran through his head as he sat up, stretching, still groggy.

The sable-colored tabby tom look ahead of him examining his den, assortments of herbs lay organized on the den floor. His royal blue eyes glistened with excitement. _It must have been her again. _He thought as he pawed up to the supplies. Freshly picked borage leaves and burdock root laid on beds of new beech leave. _And she restocked the supplies! She is like LionClan that one! She will make an excellent medicine cat. _He thought as he purred loudly. "Nimblewing?" a reddish-ginger she-cat mewed as she walked into the den.

" Oh! Your up!" she meowed. Her pale green eye shone with happiness as she padded towards him. "I rearranged the herbs! I went with the hunting patrol this morning to gather, you know, and there was a mouse near the borage! So I decided to try to catch it since it is leaf-fall and all, and we need all the fresh-kill we can get. So-" "What time is it," Nimblewing irrupted as he yawned. "Sunhigh, but I caught it! And so," she said as she blushed and nervously played with a dead leaf on the floor of the den. _Sunhigh! _Nightwing thought as he quickly stood up on all four paws. He had almost forgotten. "Mousedung!" he spat as he paced around the den. "I'm sorry Applepaw you will have to tell me later; right now I need to go to Moonpool," he said. "but it isn't even a half-moon!" Applepaw mew disappointedly. "You mouse-brain! You don't think I know that!" he said realizing that his tone might have come of harsher than he expected. "I'm sorry but do you think that you could take care of things over here?" he mewed softer. Applepaw knew the real Nimblewing and this was not it. The real Nimblewing would never sleep in this late. He has become more moody lately, too, so she decided to just agree with the tom. "Sure," disappointment eminent in her voice. "Thank you, Applepaw. I will be going to talk to Quallstar, now." Nimblewing mewed as he walked into the sunlight. _So do you want to share it with me…._she thought hoping to have the courage to say it one day. _You dormouse._

The air was brisk and cool as it blew in Nimblewing's pelt. He scan the hollow, looking for the dappled brown cream-colored she-cat that was his leader. He looked at the cats, his clanmates, gathered in small groups sharing toughs near the fresh-kill pile. They have become noticeably thin but so have the other clans. The once plentiful lake was now bear. The hunger has started to show not only in their stomachs but in their hearts as well. All the clans were trotting on fox tails and all cat were easily confrontational. These cats needed guidance and they looked to Nimblewing to relay the message. It has been many, many moons since the golden days of Firestar, even Loinstar. Now their stories are reduced to tales that elder and queens tell to restless kits. Never-the-less every cat knows they were both great leaders and their great deeds will never be lost in the hearts of any cat. It was sort of a comfort- no, hope for the next day for each cat.

Quallstar was sitting at the edge of her den when Nimblewing found her. "Nimblewing, what brings you here," the she-cat meowed. "I am traveling to moonpool today," the tom says flatly. "Good. You may go but on one condition; you must take a warrior with you. Owlflint, perhaps. Oh, and Dawnpaw," she mewed and Nimblewing knew from the tone of her voice that this was not up for discussion. "Fine," he snarled, annoyed. He stormed out and found himself in front of the fresh-kill pile. He was not happy. He did not want to go on a patrol. For StarClan sake, he could take care of himself. He didn't need an annoying warrior and his annoying apprentice to go with him. "Owlflint!" he yelled too tired to look for him in the sea of cats. "Yeah?" a black and white tom's head popped up from the crowd. Owlflint dropped the mouse he was carrying and headed towards his medicine cat. "Quallstar wants you and Dawnpaw to escort me to moonpool." he explained. "Can I-" Owlflint started. "No, we have to leave now or we won't make it there by sun-down." Nimblewing interrupted. "Foxdung!"Owlflint exclaimed as he padded away in search of his apprentice.

He return from the apprentice den with his ginger tabby apprentice in toe. Dawnpaw hurried passed her annoyed mentor. "Hey Nimblewing! Where are we going? Gathering herbs!" excitement shone in the young apprentice's blue eyes. "Moonpool," he answered waiting for the warrior to catch up. "Wow! I have never been out of ThunderClan territory before!" Dawnpaw exclaimed jumping with excitement. When Owlflint returned, the three cats left for moonpool. _This was going to be a long journey, _Nimblewing thought as the toms padded through the brush into the forest.


End file.
